Espionage
by Makiko Uchiha
Summary: Makiko of the hidden Cloud village manages to finally get a job...Under Akatsuki.Under the order of Itachi, she spies on the Jinchuuriki Naruto.What happens when she realizes the person she now lives with,and best friend,used to spy on Akatsuki...?


Just outside of Konoha in a small, roadside Café, Itachi let his finger nails idly trace the teacup in front of him as he thought about the current situation. That pest Orochimaru was going to have to be dealt with eventually, trying to betray the Akatsuki and put some of the members in danger. Itachi tipped his hat slightly as he took a sip of his tea for a moment. It's been awhile since he was in this area but, he had something to look into. The Kyuubi rumor; that it had been sealed into a Jinchuuriki – a boy.

_Interesting._

To seal the power of the Kyuubi required quite a contract with a higher being.

_We shall see._

He turned his head slightly, the bell attached to his hat ringing a gentle tingle.

_Maybe it'll be worth my time._

Leaning against a tree, Makiko was deep in thought. This whole, Kyuubi thing just didn't seem right.  
_  
THAT boy has a monster sealed up inside of him? THAT kid? He's just an idiot prankster who is obsessed with… RAMEN NOODLES. How am I supposed to gather information if all he really does is just goof off, be a jerk, and…and…_

She had glanced around during her train of thought, and froze, her mind gone blank. Across the street, in the café… _Oh no, nonononono. He's here?!_ She nervously scooted around to the other side of the tree, hoping nobody had noticed.

_I can't BELIEVE it… what do I do?! I've only been on this case for a while, I haven't got enough information, and nobody told me he'd be checking up… or is he here for something else? Oh man… _

His sharingan had already sensed her. He could taste her fear and worry in the air as he looked up for a brief moment. He silently turned his head in her direction, glaring at the tree he knew she was behind. He set his cup down waiting for her to get over here. He knew that she knew he was here and he didn't like waiting. He ran one of his nails over the cup rim again.

_She's taking too long._

She sighed and straightened up as best as she could.

_What am I thinking? Of course he's noticed me. He's so powerful, how could he not?..._

She blushed at the embarrassment of ever thinking she could do something like that.

_Well ,I'll have to face him, and better sooner than later. He'd prefer it that way. And who wouldn't? But why's he checking up so soon? Ooh but hat if he gets mad? I haven' been able to figure out much, and I' pretty lucky that Kakashi hasn't yet caught me. _

Not that her stealth skills weren't good. As a Jounin – almost Anbu – leven kunoichi, she was usually quite capable at espionage. But he always had his sharingan covered up, so that was good.

She sighed and started towards the café.

_Well, he can't expect TOO much, I've only been here a little while, so I'll give what I have, then continue investigation. Right?_

She entered the café, becoming more and more nervous as she drew nearer to him. No matter how much she told herself to calm down, she could only make herself look mildly uncomfortable at least. On the inside, she was plain freaking out.

"You're afraid."

Two words, In that cool and distant voice of his. He let his finger swirl around the tea cup edge again before he picked the cup up and took a sip of it. He could virtually taste her fear in the air and noticed every time her body shook a little from the suppressed emotions. True it was amusing but, at the same time pitiful. He was hoping someone of her level would have more bravery at least. He wasn't expecting information from her yet since he was the one who sent her out here and knew what Konoha had.

_It's disgusting._

She hesitated. Just how could she reply to that? It was true, and saying something like "Whatever." or "um, yeah, how COULD you tell?" would probably only get her killed. She sat down across from him, praying that she wouldn't lose her composure.

_Just listen to him and reply with the truth. That's all I have to do. I shouldn't be this nervous…. So then why am I?_

Her heart had to be going several times faster than usual. She could feel a slight tinge of flush begging to creep to her face, but forced herself to look as natural as possible. She waited for him to speak; since he obviously had reasons for being here she didn't yet know about. As his eyes slowly looked to hers, she could almost feel her nerves bending to their fullest extent. She couldn't explain why she was so afraid. The only possibility must be simply that Itachi Uchiha, with all she'd heard about him, was extremely intimidating.

He watched her quietly, his expression never changing. Her raw fear was almost amusing in a sadist sort of way. He sipped his tea finishing the cup and simply tilted his head up looking at her. So Makiko was afraid. That was very interesting that a shinobi of her abilities could suffer from fear so easily. It was amusing; vaguely amusing and almost fun. He instead showed no emotion in his face just held his gaze with her's.

"So, what have you learned of the ninetails brat? Such as, who he is assigned with, and that basic information. I'm aware you've only had a brief time and have Kakashi to worry of."

_She'd better not screw up._

She tried her best to use a business - like tone.

"He's been assigned to cell team 7, led by Jounin Hatake Kakashi, along with his team members, Genin Haruno Sakura and..." sudennly realizing what she was about to say, she grew even more tense. Her planned speech hadn't been so nerve-racking.Oh crap. "… Uchiha Sasuke.."

She didn't really know anything about the Uchiha clan. She hadn't been near Konoha during the time they were wiped out. But knowing that Itachi and Sasuke had been the only survivors still gave her a slight chill, especially when she'd heard Itachi was the very _cause_. She paused a second, wondering if this news would affect him in any way.

"And?" he said simply, leaning forward in his chair, though not in an attempt to listen better – he was just adjusting a bit. Makiko took a breath and continued.

"At the moment, they are all of course at beginner level. Sakura is the smart one but lacks combat skills, and Naruto is the village idiot." Again she paused before mentioning Sasuke. "Sasuke is the quiet genius of the group, but lacks teamwork. The team are always training together, and have only been on trivial missions, dealing with random works around the village.

"The only important discovery as far as I can tell is this; They did have one mission away from the village, and on that occasion encountered Zabuza." She knew at once she didn't have to explain who that was. "He and a hidden mist ninja were defeated by them. Something relating to the Kyuubi had to do with it." She shook her head. "It was odd. Naruto seemed to be engulfed in a kind of red, orange chakra. His power increased, and he went a little berserk. I couldn't tell exactly what happened up close, since I had to see from afar. But it seems the seal on him is starting to weaken."

She chanced a glance up at him. Nothing had changed at all. He didn't look angry at the mention of his brother, or surprised at the death of Zabuza. She quickly stared back at her fumbling hands as they rest on the table, her thumbs twiddling nervously.

Itachi merely nodded and stood up. "Fine." He said quietly, causing Makiko to suppress a shudder at his cold voice. She couldn't tell if she had satisfied him or not. "Keep at it. I expect results every time I visit." He left the place, 'forgetting' to pay for his tea, and was soon gone. There were several long moments in which Makiko, turned around in her seat to look behind her in the direction he had left, stared with bated breath. Then she softly exhaled, turning back to the table and instantly realizing someone else was now sitting across from her. She jumped and seized her kunai, but didn't strike. She immediately got a bad feeling about the questioning way she was looking at her.

"M-Masami-San?" Makiko gasped, dropping the kunai in her pocket.

"What was all that about?" the girl asked, looking curious. "Your boyfriend just up and leave?"

Makiko flushed and waved her hands frantically. "N-not my boyfriend! Just talking!"

Masami grinned. "You want him to be your boyfriend, though."

"No!"

"Yeah, you do."

"I-I don't even know him!"

"I could try to hook you two up, just tell me his-,"

"Masami-San, shouldn't you be training with Kakaju-san?"

"Lord, and have my limbs broken again? I'll pass."

Makiko sighed in relief, glad that she had managed to change the subject.

"speaking of things that should be done," Masami added, prodding Maki in the shoulder. "What about that cleaning? Come on, back to the mansion." Makiko whimpered.

_In these conditions, my reports will never be good enough for Itachi-sama!!_

* * *

Itachi calmly walked the blank stretch of road to a certain point, meeting up with his gilled companion. 

"So?" Kisame asked as they walked together.

Itachi remained silent, his face still a mild glare as he walked. Kisame shrugged and followed, feeling a little irritable. "I still don't know why you decided to check up so soon. I didn't think she would have anything, anyway."

"Zabuza is dead."

Kisame stopped, raising an eyebrow at Itachi.

"Well, damn." Kisame chuckled, grinning amusedly.

* * *

**_A/N well okay, so here's dthe first chapter. I never really planned to go any farther than this... I doubt that I will, though I want to reeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaallly baaaaaadly. maybe. I dunno._**

**_Sorry that this first chapter is sooooooooo boooorrrrring. I hope I can submit chapters in the future that are more super-special-awewsome. trust me, please. it gets MUCH better. MUCH._**


End file.
